Welcoming
Welcoming is the first story in the Juba Nui pocket Dimension. Prologue There was a place called Juba Nui, a place that once existed in Mata Nui, from its desolate tundra's that welcomed Ko-matoran scholars to its industrial cities and factories that required the most skilled workers to maintain it, it would've been a treasure trove of knowledge and technology. But, in the heart of the land, a tall dark tower stood, what they called the "Onyxium Tower". The tower was said to hold many strange rooms with machines and labatory equipment, but listeners always were excited when they heard about the Toa Juba, inhabitants of the ebon tower, were rumored to have titanic strength and power. Claiming that they could defeat a Dark Hunter with little effort, or even hurl boulders with just their fingers. But none have seen them in action, not until their worst nightmare would happen.... Chapter 1 Archoss bolted up from his dream, hitting his head in the frame of the top bunk. He ignored the pain, and sat up. He began to wonder why he was remembering that story again. Did he see something that reminded him of that time? Maybe want to see want to see his home in its greatest age. Perhaps he wanted to see something without using his eyes. Or perhaps,he thought,I was just that bored.He began to move out of the room and into his personel armory, occasionally nearly tripping other some objects left on the the floor. When he was a Matoran, he always thought that being blind would mean we would be weak and useless. But being a Matoran of Sonics he had exact and precise hearing and becoming a Toa had only enhanced this, so he could always hear the danger without ever needing to seeing it, which made him essential part of the Toa Juba. Well, lucky me.He thought to himself, But I still need eyes to find to find the switch. He began to touch the walls for the activation panel, and when he found it, he pulled the lever down. He then began to listen when the door would open, and when he heard a beeping sound he knew the armoury was open. He began to walk inside, and took out his sword: A double edged vorpal blade that ran the length of his arm and and as lethal as a viper's bite. He gave a few swings to make sure he still handle it and put it back in its rack. He began to think about what he should do for personal fun, Perhaps should I go into town and do some tricks, or should I try and tame a Rahi and--. This thought was interrupted by a voice in his head, Lektra, he thought,and what could she need help with on this day? "What is it". He asked."And this better not be some clea--". But he was cut off by a wave of distress: "Archoss! Raddarakk! Assaulted the power plant! Need support! Get here now!" Archoss signaled back a trickle of affirmation, and immediately ran to the armory, equipping his sword, sheild and blaster and dashed out of his house. He knew the consequence if the Raddarakk succeeded in taking over the power plant, it would cause chaos and death. Better make it fast, he thought, Can't let a power outage happen, not without my say-so. Half an hour before that attack Lektra had some plan: she was going see some Matoran and check up on a power plant in a forest near Vo-Juba maintained by some local engineers. In that time she discovered that she one of the lightning reactors in the plant was unstable and no one except her could get close. During the process of repairing the reactor she thought about the raddarakk, creatures of light,she thought, but how could they be as evil as shadow? She knew the creation process too well. A mysterious virus capable of randomly transforming hosts into monsters that shoot lasers and teleport. She shuddered at the thought, but realized she shouldn't shudder when one is draining a reactor core that can make an explosion as big as a village. She finished, and talked to the Survey Boss that the error has been corrected, and then the Boss said: "Was it refreshing Toa Lektra?" Lektra humorously replied, "you want to have some as well, then destabilize another reactor and try it!" They all laughed and talked. But the conversation was cut short when she saw the infamous red and white object running towards them. She yelled at the workers to take shelter and impaled the creature with her spear, then she noticed more shapes and red eyes along the road. Raddarakk, a whole swarm...She knew that was bad, and needed a plan to protect the workers and get out alive, but then she realized one critical variable.The power plant, she thought, they could take it over and destroy this land. She knew she had know choice she had to defend the plant and the workers but she knew she couldn't do it alone, not one toa against a swarm. Wait, what about one Toa, and a group of heavily armed matoran? We could stand a chance. Lektra made her decision and joined up with the workers in the plant and she began her plan like this: "Okay, this is what we will need to do..." Chapter 2 What a great strategy, Lektra thought sarcastically,we could do it. In the first few minutes of the battle Lektra and the matoran came out into the woods weapons blazing, shooting down raddarakk where ever they saw them. They had the upper hand, they had weapons, but not numbers and firepower. The raddarakk immediately retaliated, filling the air with lasers and screeching. And there were so much raddarakk Lektra could just use her kanohi matatau, mask of telekinesis and her void ability, just to crush or make them dissappear. But did that turn the tide? No, she thought. But when a few members got wounded, she began using telepathy to find Arhcoss and Nynros. She knew she and the matoran had to fall back. "Everybody"! She yelled, "Fall back to the plant! we'll make our stand there!" They began to run back and while they were, she kept thinking,why? Were they attracted to the power? Or is there something else in play?It wasn't long until that she and the others were inside the plant, they were able to pick raddarakk off, one by one. But pretty soon everyone could hear screeching inside vents and access hatches, everyone except Lektra were causing scenes, yelling and screaming that they are going to die , but that was all cut short when the room became very, very cold... Archoss already knew that there was going to be trouble. But when he heard the amount of noise those things were making, he knew if he wasn't there, that situation would've gone from bad to worse. "Well!" He said to himself, "Just in Time." He jumped from one Juba down to the other, and made a massive shock wave that decimated anything that was there. And engaged in combat with the Raddarakk, bashing with his shield, he cut down one and shot another, and created pulse shields to deflect oncoming lasers and enemies. Pretty soon he was on higher ground so he could see the power plant, now he realized why he was called. Lektra didn't know whether to be happy or not, considering that he dispatched all of the raddarakk and created a sub zero temperature. Not a lot of people liked Nynrhus, his heart was as cold as his power, and he didn't like strangers, but that never stopped him from helping overs. "So, he said sternly, "We're here" "Your here, where's Archoss?" "He's outside, saying that he's going to 'see the light'" "Right", she said, "he's being a big help, but he can't do it alone". Nynrhus looked at his scythe and back at her ragtag team and said: "You get them somewhere safe, and meet me outside." He then phased through the wall to help Archoss. Lektra told the matoran to hide in the basement, and set up defenses. They immediately ran into that direction. Okay now, she thought, don't worry, team I am coming. Chapter 3 "Glad you could show up"! Archoss yelled, "Yeah, you need a set of eyes here anyways", Nynrhss replied, "You’re blind." "Where's Lektra"? "She's coming, didn't you read her thoughts" "And here I am!" Said a familiar voice, they both turned to see Lektra running towards them and finally catched up with them, when they met in the courtyard, they began to discuss their plan before another wave came. Archoss began with saying that they could use trees as fortification and traps to slow down the raddarakk's approach. Nynrhuses plan was to plant ice rods in areas where they might advance and use Lektra's electrical attacks to fry them all, Lektra claimed that they could build decoys and lure them in to traps where they would be killed by her void abilites. They didn't argue for long, and finally came up with a plan that incorporated their ideas... In an area not far from the power plant, a few dozen raddarak were eyeing the power plant from the forest, looking for weaknesses. One of the raddarak, the scout leader, kept ordering its fellow drones to look for pinpoint advantages and keep watch on the plant. But these orders didn't come from it, or it's master. It came from a figure that stood out from the numbers of creatures. A red and bronze being with antlers, who was carrying a sword and a battleaxe, was giving orders and tactical strategies, but it it already knew something, he wasn't a raddarak, or his master, and not even a Toa, but he was something. But it didn't know what, and it didn't like it. The scout leader thought about rallying his fellow raddarak to dispose of this stranger. And when it was about to strike, the stranger looked at him with realization, and his sword suddenly transfigured into a gun and aimed it at the scout leader, and fired. The red beam hit it in the chest straight on and as it was dying, it wondered how a powerful creature like him could come into existence, and how he could order such superior creatures. When the rebel died, the stranger glared at the others, like he was looking for another insurrection. None of them moved, or rebelled, and they continued their course to the power plant. Nynrhus spotted the first group entering, he gave the signal to the others, Archoss and Lektra initiated their plan, Lektra used her mask to lift a tree trunk while Nynros placed spikes of ice in it. And then Archoss aimed at the makeshift weapon and at the raddarakk using a sonic boom, and watching it impale whatever was in its path. Nynrhuss then summoned ice pillars along the path, while Lektra conducted electricity through them. And all three of them watched as raddarak were being shocked and fried by their defenses. The toa thought they finally gained the upper hand and victory, but that was cut short when Nynrhus saw their traps exploding in red blasts.'' Our traps aren’t supposed to do that'', he thought. He watched the contraptions being shot, and traced them back to the culprit. He saw the shooter, the stranger giving orders to the raddarak. He’d already blasted the tree trunk trap in two. And now was destroying their defenses against the enemy. This annoyed Nynrhuss, so he raised his hand and froze him solid, causing mist to form in the battle. Nynrhus chuckled to himself and thought, no one is as powerful to sustain freezing temperatures like me, not eve-. But, his thoughts were suddenly cut off when the mist began to clear out. Archoss wasn’t prepared when the plan went downhill, nor was he happy. Both traps were somehow destroyed, he knew raddarak were tireless, but not strategic. Something or someone is helping them, he thought. He looked over at Lektra, who was also dealing with the same mess as he was. None of them knew if the power plant was overrun, and didn’t want it to be. He began to give himself and Lektra some space by blasting away raddarak and he began to yell, “Where’s Nynrhus”? At first Lektra was busy, looking at the area looking for any danger, she calmed down and replied: “I don’t know, he was following a trail looking for something”. “Well he better make it back, I don’t think it’s safe to be in the woods anymore”. “What about the Power Plant? We could regroup and rearm there” “Yeah, but we need to move the pulse reactors” “We shouldn’t”! She sounded skeptical. “That would cause a power outage”! “I think of fifty over things that are worse than having a blackout for a little while” “Fine”, she said, “But we need to evacuate the workers, we’ll move the cores to the basement level and cover any vent or access hatches”. “Okay, but first… in case if we die, can we make a bomb out of one the cores please”? “Alright, but only if you promise to re-plant trees and rebuild a power plant” “No deal”, he joked, “Toa can’t volunteer”. He then began to listen for any more approaching raddarak, heard a few footsteps, then about a lots of footsteps and noise. And then gave Lektra the signal to move. They immediately headed toward the power plant, but, they didn’t know of the danger lurking within. Chapter 4 Nynrhus dodged another shot, still trying to tend to the graze on his arm. He thought back to how this could’ve happened, how he was losing. First, he froze the stranger, and the ice was so cold it can freeze a Toa of Fire without thawing. But this one didn’t freeze as if he was unaffected, He just lifted his rifle and fired, Nynrhus dodged many of the shots and retaliated, hurling spikes of ice. But then he saw the effect ice had on him. It didn’t melt or impale him, not like what it usually does on others, but it just shattered harmlessly. He then charged at the stranger, delivering a blow to his head, but he gave a hard kick to Nynrus' chest, causing him to stagger and cough, and the stranger just stood there. Nynrhus decided it was time to get on his level, so when the stranger tried to stab Nynrhus, he phased right through the blade, appeared behind him and slashed his scythe across his back, causing him to fall to the ground, Nynros then activated the willpower drain ability on his scythe, draining the strangers emotion, determination and mind, while Nynros taunted him and yelled at him calling him “ignorant” and “weak” and saying that he has no power when fighting him. But the stranger suddenly swung one of his legs under Nynrhus, causing him to fall. And both fighters got up, Nynrhus had activated his mask and scythe and the stranger aimed his weapon at him. Nynrhus knew he had nothing to worry about, his mask of density would make the shot go right through him unharmed, and said: “You know that shot will pass right through me, and we’ll just do this over and over again, so just give up”, but the stranger, still aiming his weapon at his head, suddenly aimed his weapon at Nynroses arm and took a deep breath saying, “I know, it will go through, but not in the way you would think it would”, and he fired. Nynrhus remembered how it hurt, a flash of volts that burned his arm afterwards. And then how his enemy walked away, without a word. And he thought how, how did it hit him, it was unnatural, even when lasers harmlessly passed through this red beam of dread did. But now, now he had to get away, and regroup. Trying to think where had his teammates go. He looked over at the power plant and saw the building and what raddarak looking like they are waiting for an ambush. They’ve gone inside there; I’ll let them know that there are raddarak outside. But first, let me make “are” to “were”, he thought. He waited for the right time to strike, and then floated into the middle to fight an enemy he has the advantage on. “You sure anyone’s still alive?” Archoss asked as he and Lektra were passing through untended hallways. “I mean, if the raddrak were already here, they wouldn’t be your friends, would they?” Lektra suddenly snapped back saying, “The basement is safer than your house Archoss, it has a more security and a vault hatch with an unbreakable synthetic protosteel.” He took that as a hit, he never knew the amount of security this facility had, but he didn’t need to believe that it would keep anyone safe. “I don’t know,” he replied, “‘safe’ didn’t have that first impression when I saw the entrance.” Lektra knew what he meant. When they were only feet from the power plant, the first thing they noticed was the entrance was destroyed, metal shreds were lying everywhere and wires were poking out of whatever machines still stood. And when they entered they noticed scratch marks along the walls and massive three toed footprints on the floors. Archoss was thinking about it too, no raddarak is that big, so there was something else going on. When they noticed the prints and scratch marks have stopped, Archoss was the first one to speak, feeling the marks. “So I guess our big friend stopped here then, guess he got bored.” Lektra was relieved they didn’t find any new threats, but she knew it wasn’t safe. “Maybe, but he’s still out there, he might return, so let’s make sure nothing was stolen and no one was killed.” They continued on, Lektra saw the cores were in their safe places and the hatch to the basement was unscathed, she thought about leading the survivors out and getting them away to the nearest city when she felt Archoss thoughts becoming alert and wary. “Can you hear it?” He asked, “That noise.” “What?” “It sounds like a mixture of growling and breathing, and its coming from that area.” He said pointing across the hall.” “The mess hall, someone’s there?” “Or, it’s something there.” “Then let’s check it out.” She said, “You lead I’ll follow.” They began to enter the mess hall and immediately Lektra saw the source of noise. A green and black creature that looked like a mass of limbs, they both noticed it wasn’t moving, and wondered how it even got there. Archoss asked if it was the same creature that left those marks. She noticed the “thing” had no feet, he had claws, but they weren’t the same ones from before. “No”, she replied, she watched as it opened its mouth and moved its limbs; she wondered how it even got here, and where it even came from. When suddenly they heard a crashing noise, they turned to look behind, only to see a patch of tiles crumbled off the wall, and when they turned to look back, the “thing” was gone, like it disappeared into thin air.”Well”, Archoss said, “whatever it was, it’s not essential to what we’re trying to do”. As they began to turn and look for parts, Lektra wondered, what was it? Were there anymore of its kind? Or is there some kind of foul play? As both Toa began to look for anything they could salvage, no one, not even Archoss was aware they were being watched, as it was hanging from a ceiling watching their every move, the “thing”, or what his friends called him, Skrahdon was enacting a strategy, a plan to kill anyone who gets in the way of the Shadowguard. Chapter 5 Nynrhus looked around the courtyard, seeing the shattered corpses of fallen raddarak. He felt good, able to swiftly kill them all without alerting any of them, and stopping an ambush from ever happening. He easily managed to phase in and out, cutting down monsters and freezing them to death. And did it pretty quick, he was proud. He thought about joining up with the rest of his team in the power plant, but immediately he heard footsteps and talking. So he floated up into the nearest tree and hid in the branches. He saw the two strangers, he recognized one of them as the “stranger”, but the other one was a hulking blue green figure that wielded razor sharp talons, and with radiant aqua armor on his chest, arms and shoulders and both of his middle toes. So, he’s not working alone, he thought. Both of them were unaware of his location, and he tried to get close enough to hear them, but he had to do it without getting shot again, as he got close enough, he began to hear the conversation. “How many Toa?” the blue figure asked. The red figured responded, “I counted three, two of them went in there and one is still outside wounded.” “Kraeder…” “What. Is it Toagigas?” “The defenses of the power plant are destroyed, non repairable, we can walk in, kill them and walk out.” Kraeder didn’t like his idea, Toagigas was great, but he sometimes trailed off the plan, so he responded: “Remember, it’s not the two of us.” Nynrhus, hiding from their sight, was turning whatever they were saying into memory, and he wanted to hear more, Toagigas agreed with Kraeder, and spoke. “Skrahdon can handle a few Toa, but hiding in plain sight isn’t his problem, it’s if they have plans to turn the reactor cores into weapons. He could turn from a mess of magnificent parts, to a mass of charred limbs.” It looked like they agreed on terms, they began to head into the power plant, and they were being followed by Nynrhus. And as they continued talking, he listened… “So,” Toagigas began, “what do you think happened to the ambush team?” “Probably the Toa of Ice”, Kraeder replied, “their lasers would just pass right through.” He looked at his weapon and said. “So does this one, except it leaves a burning hole.” “Well, I’m surprised you were able to hide that weapon from the Shadowed One himself.” “I hid it? I remember telling him it was a piece of junk, a souvenir, he actually believed it.” “At least he didn’t ask you to leave it in the trophy room like the rest of the Dark Hunters.” “Well”, Toagigas said as he looked at the broken machines and marks.”Look at us, from thieves trying to help others, ourselves and each other, facing death from the one of the most feared beings in the world, and now becoming the top agents and elite warriors of Ancient and the Shadowed One; The Shadowguard.” That bit of information was very interesting to Nynrhus because all he’s ever heard about Dark Hunters was their loyalty to their creed, and their repulsive actions. But these two, and the one they mentioned, sounded like they turned from odd job prisoners to the highly trained killers, and still were permitted to live despite their power they could wield against their leaders, and their power that was essential to the Dark Hunters maintaining order. He continued to follow them, but then he realized he needed to meet up with his teammates, he telepathically linked with Lektra, found her. And headed to their direction, phasing through multiple walls to get to them, he had to tell them everything he’s heard. Archoss was the first to know Nynrhus was coming, he could tell he was distressed, just by hearing his breathing and the pace he was going at, but when he got there, the information he gathered from the two beings was what shocked him the most.“So, your saying that that the raddarak aren’t the only threat, and there are three killers in the building?!” Archoss exclaimed. He did not like the situation but when Nynrhus said that he and Lektra were being watched the entire time, his uneasiness became great enough for Nynros and Lektra to feel it. “So if this wasn’t just a random attack, who planned it and why?” Lektra asked, she was worried about herself and the team, but what worried her more was what the Shadowguard could do, now that they could freely destroy anything they wanted. Nynrhus tried to calm the two, saying that they will find a way, but then he wondered why they were doing this and had an idea why. “I think they were hired by Galactos to-“. And then he was suddenly interrupted by Lektra saying “Galactos? He doesn’t have ANY money, so how could he be paying them?” Nynrhus didn’t know how to answer that question, but Archoss did. “Maybe not money, what if he’s paying them in raddarak?” Both Toa were shocked by his claim, but they still listened. “I mean, what if his payment was offering them a chunk of his soldiers that they could use for their own means? But if that was it, they would still be controlled by Galactos. So he could kill his mercenaries any time.” Kraeder kept walking down the hall, he was skeptical about the deal he made, tasks for soldiers, what would I do with an Army? And will they obey? As they kept walking, they heard a huge thump right behind them and looked to see their comrade looking wary.”So…” Skradohn began to ask, “Are you having second thoughts” Kraeder knew it was best to speak his mind in this situation and replied. “Yeah, I never trusted the freak, and probably you didn’t either.” Toagigas intervened, confirming Kraeder’s suspicions saying, “Yeah, we never trusted him, he controls the raddarak, and will still control them after we get the job done, so why is it worth it squad?” He asked, Kraeder didn’t understand what he meant but then began to realize what Galactos really wanted. “The pulse reactors,” Kraeder answered, “He wants those, but you have something in mind don’t you?” Toagigas answered back, “Yes I do, all he’ll is just absorb the power out of the cores, like the Makuta consuming its victims. I want to make a bunch of fakes and keep the real ones for anything we might need them for. And I believe you have a solution Skradohn?” Skrahdon each handed them copper like bars with blinking lights and coils, “There is a lightning Toa here”, he explained, “If she attacks any of you, the device will absorb the energy required to match the energy levels of an average pulse reactor.” Although they liked the plan of decoy, Kraeder saw one problem. “If the levels match the pulse reactor, wouldn’t Galactos still get what he wants?” Skrahdon and Toagigas saw where he was getting at. Planting energy to gain energy, but Toagigas knew a solution, “We can set the devices to emit an EMP when he gets them, that way we don’t feed that psycho.” They all agreed on the idea, than Skrahdons telescopic abilities located the Toa and they were ready to act out the plan, unaware the Toa had a counter plan. Chapter 6 “Did you hear what they were talking about?” Nynrhus asked, Archoss heard every word and detail of their strategy, and gave his teammates the short story. “Yeah”, he said, “They were aware of Galactoses possible scheme, and were going to double cross him with phonies, but they need electricity to power their decoys.” And then he looked at Lektra, “They want to use you as a power supply.” She had no idea how to react to that, it sounded like she was essential to their plan but then she had an idea. “Hey, can I overcharge the devices?” That may have sounded like a dumb question to Nynrhus but Archoss was interested. “Possibly”, he responded sounding skeptical, “If the devices were rigged to hold a certain amount of energy, overtaxing their volt capacity could fry them.” All three were in conversation, and finally Nynrhus planned an approach: He would face Kraeder because of his recent experience and that he wanted to settle a score. Archoss would fight Skardohn and finally Lektra would fight Toagigas. As they marched throught the halls they noticed that something was very wrong. “The pulse reactor cores, they’re gone!” Lektra fearfully said as she and Nynrhus looked at the broken glass protecting them, they looked like they were torn off their sockets, but where did the thieves take them? The Toa suddenly heard footsteps and saw the Shadowguard, ready to face them. The Toa looked at each other, sticking to their strategy, and the two parties clashed. Nynrhus was the first to fight Kraeder, he knew his elemental powers had no effect, but skill and weapons hurt him as much as anything else. As Kraeder began to attack, Nynrhus phased under the floor, and phased up right next to him giving him a punch in his face, sending him toppling. That was easier than last time, he thought as he was about to drain his will power, Kraeder countered by kicking him hard in the belly, sending Nynrhus flying and crashing into a wall. As soon as he switched his weapon into “gun mode” and fired, Nynrhus summoned a wall of ice to protect him, and it worked, he then began to engage into close quarters with his scythe as Kraeder switched his weapon into “blade mode,” the two fighters went head on dealing blows to each other while their teammates were also going head to head. Lektra thought she got a steal when she was chosen to fight Toagigas, but she was very wrong. He was very heavy, fast and she broke her sword on his spiky organic like armor. Great, she thought, I broke my sword, and this thing isn’t even injured. Toagigas began to emit a deep slow laugh, she realized what he was trying to do, force me to use my powers…okay then, prepare for a shocking adventure. She began pepper his body with lightning, she saw the meter on the device going up, but she also saw him in pain. She was then amused to see the device had short circuited and died, but her smile faded away when the electricity began to cause his armor to glow blue, he got up, he was glad he was relieved of the pain, and happy to punish arrogance. “Now”, he said, “Let me show you why I am a shadowguard…” He charged at Lektra with extreme power. Archoss never thought fighting a rahi that probably had no tactical advantage was going to be a challenge for him. He began to realize how Skrahdon disappeared and reappeared without a sound, he could teleport, cling to walls and ceilings and still make no noise, Archoss had to create pulse shields just to keep his head on, which gave him time to think, from what Nynrhus said, it was a mess of parts with randomly assorted limbs, a crescent blade and a really nasty bite, but how does he- he was suddenly interrupted when he noticed Skrahdon was using his laser vison to try and break in, but his eyebeams had no effect, Archoss wondered if because it could be classified as a rahi, it would become submissive to a certain pitch. He now knew how to gain the upper hand, to create a sonic pitch great enough to incapacitate Skrahdon, but before he could take action, he began to feel dizzy, and tired, his pulse shields faded away, he began to sense him getting closer, he had to act or he’d die. So right when Skardohn was about to give him a fatal hit, he began to hear a high pitched ringing, it felt like it was hurting him until he could think no more like he could just collapse. And just when he heard a thud behind him, the effects began to wear off, even if he didn’t see it, his defeated enemy was on the ground twitching and frantically breathing. Chapter 7 Toagigas looked at his defeated opponent and looked at who ever was standing, he saw Nynrhus and Kraeder fighting to the death, Skrahdon looked catatonic and his own device was destroyed by the Toa’s power. He knew they were going to be in this kind of situation but nothing as critical as this, he needed a distraction. But then, he saw his reflection in broken glass, seeing his electrically charged armor, an idea struck. The others devices were still intact and uncharged, if he released the stored energy inside him, it would give them the time to escape and the charged decoys. He began to focus, unleashing a massive blast of electricity knocking down everyone in its radius, Nynrhus got up first seeing this as an opportunity to kill his enemy, and at the same time Skradohn regained awareness and saw Toagigases desperate look and Kraeder about to be executed, first he teleported Kraeder out, and finally got Toagigas to safety. While Nynrhus watched, he couldn’t accept their blunder, he screamed angrily at the empty hallways, yelling how he will kill them all and destroy the roots of evil, he then dropped to his knees gasping for air and saw Archoss and Lektra get up, all he could do is look at the broken floor and speak in a sad voice. “We lost, they got what they wanted and we couldn’t stop them, none of us…” He expected them to agree or call him a sore loser, but he got the very opposite of that.”Well, we know who they are and no one was killed.” Archoss said, resting his hand on Nynrhus' shoulder. “Oh right!” Lektra realized the matoran were still in the vault she immediately ran there, opening the hatch that revealed several dazed and confused matoran. She led them outside and met the other Toa in the field. There were no raddarak to be seen. And soon Nynrhus regained his cool and said: “Alright, let’s get back to head quarters, we got a lot to explain to Claw.” Epilogue Galactos sat on his chair, watching raddarak moving around the lair, collecting food and hosts, but then he noticed three familiar shapes. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you were even up to the task…” he said. Kraeder and Skardohn were silent, so Toagigas had to speak for his team. He was about to hand the pulse core to him but immediately retracted his arm and spoke. “You don’t get this thing yet, until you hold up you end of the bargain.” He looked at Galactos, a tall skeletal being; he claimed he was a Toa of Light. Toagigas never believed him, until he was shown. But he knew Galactos wanted his reward, but wouldn’t get until the deal was finished, so finally Galactos said: “Fine, you get thirty raddarak under your control, they won’t let you down and will do anything you need or want them to.” But the Shadowguard were aware of the creature’s true nature, so Kraeder spoke up, “We know you’ll still control them, and demand a massacre if we do something you won’t like.” Galactos responded with confidence, “True, you won’t truly control them, but think of it as an alliance, your power added to my force will be superior to those who dare cross me.” Skardohn was pretty sure that meant they’ll be part of the brainless monster force. “That does not sound like an alliance, you just want us to become raddarak!” he shouted. He gave the signal to Toagigas they have to leave, so he dropped the reactor cores, and all three teleported. Galactos believed that he got the good end of the deal, but as soon as he opened the container, the decoys shut down and exploded. Toagigas, Kraeder and Skardohn watched the EMP from a great distance, wondering how EMP’s affected light based beings. As they walked into a nearby settlement, they thought about their latest experience, and how they would be prepared for the next one… The End Characters *Archoss *Lektra *Nynros *Kraeder *Skrahdon *Toagigas Trivia * A known user asked whether Juba Nui was on the island Mata Nui, or in the robot, it was in the robot Category:Stories Category:User:Shockery